mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2384
Mikey Episode Number: 2384 Date: Sunday, January 17, 1994 Sponsors: E, L, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: David Korr 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "run." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|How Now Brown and the Moo Wave perform the song "Wet Paint" This airing features the intro by the Hot Pink VJ performed by Fran Brill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Telegraph Line" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael and Baby Bop sing the ever popular "Good Manners" rock and roll song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "La, La, La" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "I'm Under the Weather Over You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Que Esto: Una Vaca |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Rubber Duckie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Karlena talk about the word on the sign: LOVE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Thad and the Medications sing "The Ten Commandments of Health" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bo knows letters, counting, up/down, empty/full, near/far, COOKIES, and Bo Peep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"At the Coastline" (Beach Boys style) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Adventures of Prairie Dawn: Determined not to litter, Prairie Dawn decides to throw an empty box into a trash bin, but it runs away from her |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Are you the monster that ate the television? |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover pretends to be on the Moon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Mad Goat Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn announces the sponsors. Then we fade to the Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide